dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Wastelands
Northern Wastelands is a location on Earth that is King Cold's spaceship landing site and where Future Trunks first appeared to kill Frieza. It is located north of West City, and you may battle here. The area was reduced to barren after Ultimate Tre vs Loke after the battle with Virtex. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Melody Noveria *Ratatosk Fight Battle Conditions *First character to reach 1 HP loses. *Ratatosk starts in ultimate form. *Melody Noveria starts with 3 stacks of Phantom Sphere. *Signatures and Ultimates can be used turn 1. Melody Noveria *Health: 621,400/621,400 *Speed: 604.5 (1,209) *Damage: 604.5 (1,209) *Fatigue: 1,820/1,820 *Power Level: 530,455,950,364,695,992,954,856 *Effects: Atronic Combat Suite Speed, Damage, Health, Fatigue, Rift Amplifier Abilities increased by 33%, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Phantom Sphere 3 Speed and damage Ratatosk *Health: 478,125/478,625 *Speed: 834.5 (1,460.375) *Damage: 450 (562.5) *Fatigue: 900/900 *Power Level: 2,812,087,798,766,561,250,000 *Effects: * Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. * Stone Spit: Allows you to make an attack that, if it hits, causes your next attack to be impossible to dodge or block. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next turn. * Regen 25% (119,531 Hp) * x1.5 Physical Fight! *Melody goes first. Downhill Alice arrives at the wastlands happily, as Zucana arrives with her. "This place is nice!" She says excitedly Delilah arrives, watching Zucana and Alice walk about."So this girl...she is my target...but who is that man...he looks familiar..." Delilah jumps down and forms a Ki Whips, and whips it at Alice Alice peers down a massive crater in the earth that seems to go on forever. She looks around just in time, to where a whip slaps her across the face. She then begins to fall down the hole, as time seems to slow down. Her hand reaching out to Zucana, as she fades into the darkness. Delilah watches this happen, and she turns to see Zucana. She gasps. "Zucana..." She says remembering that day. Zucana watches Alice fall into the crater "Delilah! What on earth are you doing attacking Alice like that?! She can't fly!" A 6 years old boy, not to far away from them, would clearly appear to play with his pet dog. He'd pet it, while being clearly in sight of them. Delilah looks at Zucana. "She is my target, I have to make sure she is dead!" She clutches her fists as she begins to be angry."No matter who is in my way!" She says as she kicks Zucana in the face, followed by a punch to the stomach, and she finishes by wrapping the whip around him, and slinging him out of the way. She feels something near her...a power...growing. She turns to see something coming out of the hole Alice appears from within the hole. She is now flying, and her power growing. She looks grim, and she looks at Zucanas body. She glares at Delilah. "Not. So. Fast" She says as she lands on the ground and walks towards Delilah Delilahs fear begins to grow. She fires Delilah with a Ki Ball, but Alice just deflects it. She holds her hand at the little boy."If you come any closer, Ill kill him!" Alice smirks. "Then I guess Ill just have to kill you first" She says as she appears behind Delilah. "Ive dealt with more madness and insanity than you...and im not even 18." she says darkly. Anthrax treking across the sand himself, notices people fighting over something. Timmy would then smirks as he whispers something in his dog's ears and let's go of him. The dog would run to reach Zucana's body and heals it. The dog would later close his eyes followed by Timmy closing his eyes and in the matter of second, Timmy would be teleported to where that dog was "Heh, you can't kill me as long as i have power to teleport" he says with a big grin on his face while still petting his dog. Zucana stands up pets the dog smiling at it. "Good boy." He says somewhat fiercely. "Now... Delilah, where were we?" He flies up to Delilah punching her in the stomach. As she keels over he kicks her around the face knocking her across the wasteland throwing an energy ball at her as she attempts to get up. "You made a bad choice annoying me." He smirks. "Ha! I'd like to see this kid ruin this one's life." Anthrax said in glee. Alice delflects Zucanas energy ball that was going to hit Alice. "No Zucana" Delilah looks up at her with deep sorrow and thought Alice looks at her gravely. "This ones mine!" She says as she rapidly punches her in the stomach, then begins to choke her. " This is why, you dont try to kill people! Especially when you know you cant win!" Delilah creates a whip, and whips her across the face, sending Alice backwards. She looks at Timmy. "Hey kid, feel like beating some people up" She asks. Alice lands near Zucana and gets up. "Zucana, lets do this." She says as she gets into a battle stance. Cheshire appears on the ground. "Oh great...insane Alice is here...nice of me to have 9 lives, because butts are about to be kicked." He vanishes. "And its not gonna be mine" Timmy would then grab his dog and cuddle it, totally not being concerned about the fight or giving any damns about it, unless he's pissed off at anyone, in which case, he'd blow the gasket up. "I'm not your puppet, do whatever you want yourself, grandma" he says sarcastically. "Well looks like it's two on one then Delilah. This is going to be fun... just not for you." He smirks and turns to Alice. "Been a while since I've had a good fight, let's do this" He smiles. "Hey guys. What's going on?" A voice said from above. All of the combatants looked up to find Moeru floating over their heads, hands in his pockets as he landed on the ground. Although two of the individuals were strangers to him, he recognized Zucana and Delilah immediately. He also noted that a fight was about to occur. "Any reason you guys are all so tense?" "Don't interfere, I'd like to see where this goes." Says another voice, sounding almost... muffled. Nearby everyone else sat Android 47, waiting and watching upon a rock. "It'll be... entertaining." "Indeed." A third voice spoke, the Seeker of Time appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "47." She nodded as a greeting, then watched the fight. "Let's see what he can do with these swords and those powers" a voice reveals "I hope awakens those powers sleeping inside of him during this fight" ''Tsurugi comments, clearly referring to Timmy's Human Sage abilities. "I wonder if Making a dog fight for you can be considered animal cruelty..Or human cruelty considering the target. Hang in there, D!" Moeru said, taking a seat near Alyra. "It's good to finally be out of that dimension for a break." Alyra commented, referring to GIDWMAT. "I swear, time slowed down in some of those fights, and it wasn't me doing it." She glared at the fourth wall. "I don't plan on returning to that boring thing" Tsurugi implies referring to GIDWMAT "But i still have to decide." He'd look at Alyra "What do you mean by "Time slowed down"? he asks. "Shintaro's fight," Alyra replied. "It was the longest fight there, but it felt like it took weeks to finish." "Well, it did felt like time slowed down dramatically during that fight" he says "And i'm sure SC is behind it" he says in annoyed tone. 47 recognized Tsurugi from before, and then noticed Alyra, whom he had never seen before. "How do you know my name?" "From the tournament bracket. You fought my husband, Hokus." She replied. "Quite the fight." Cheshire appears near the group of adults."Huh, adults watching little kids fight and talk about their lives...just like a play ground..." He says sarcastically. He looks up at the Seeker of Time. "Hello Alyra, nice to see you again." "It's been a while." Alyra simply said, nodding. "He's married, eh?" Tsurugi says, in not really shocked, not lazy tone. he notices 47 "I can predict you're going to win the tournament however, there'll be a 'little' trouble up ahead" he says sarcastically. "I guess that's what happens when you eat more than you train..." Moeru said, watching the glow fade from Zucana. "But it's impressive, someone at his power level reaching super saiyan.I'll have to keep an eye on that one." Cheshire walks over Alyra, and hops up onto her shoulder. "So what brings you here, I thought you were all powerful. Have no other way to spend your time, you are the Seeker of Time after all" He says "Your husband, hm?" 47 mutters, thinking back to the fight. "Yes, indeed it was. He's the strongest warrior I've ever fought." Turning to the cat, Alyra responded, "I never claimed to be all powerful." with a chuckle, "Still on the run, of course." Cheshire nuzzles her. "I kinda figured you were all powerful, you are running away from the CI of course, you must have done something powerful to get their attention, especially if they are chasing you. "Stealing their most powerful technologies do that." She chuckled. Blooming of a Flower... Delilah lays down in a bed of flowers, on a windy day."These Delilahs do look so pretty..." She says as she scoops up a bundle of them. She burns the bundle of flowers in her hand, and her blue fire takes the shape of Moeru, but tinier.She immediately makes a fist, which extinguishes the flame filled with hate."Why do all pretty guys have to be gay, or total jerks...." She says as she rolls over. A barely-audible ''crack echoed throughout the air, almost unheard with the wind. Against a tree not too far away was Alyra, simply looking into the distance, thinking. She presumably noticed Delilah, but didn't say anything. Delilah feels a giant wave of energy crackle near her, and familiar energy.She rolls over to see Alyra, leaning on a tree."Oh...Hello there Alyra" She thinks, but sends a telepathic message to Alyra. (Note, When Delilah absorbed Alyra, she gained the ability to send messages with her mind.) "Delilah." was the seemingly-quiet response, though Alyra did not look at her. "What a surprise to see you here." She deadpanned, before turning to face Delilah. "I see you removed the tracker." She said, though based on the smirk it didn't seem it mattered. Delilah smirks."Well, I didnt remove it...it was thanks to that jerky hunk Moeru...if it wasnt for him, I would be dead right now...but death would be better to an eternity of being with someone who hurt me so badly..." She thinks. She tlited her head in curiosity. "Oh? Is this about the incident at the battle?" Delilah looks at her."You mean the once where he....grabbed me..." She asks. "Exactly." She responded. "I do wonder how you're handling those memories, though..." Alyra asked, referring to the ones Delilah obtained via absorption. "No kidding,.. my head is pounding, it feels like someone shoved a million books into my head. Like ive learned about everything in the course of a thousand years, in a fraction of a second...it really hurts..." She sits up and holds her head. "How old are you? Twenty? ...Twenty four?" She 'guessed' with a smirk. "Probably a bad idea to shove five and a half thousand years worth of memories in there, no? I'd imagine a few of them have already been wiped from your mind..." Delilah looks at her."I know everything I need to...also, I am 24" She says laying back down. "Everything, now?" Alyra asked, "What about...say, the Web of Time?" The name brought images of...something. A land of blackened, shattered glass. A glowing tear in space. A twisted, gnarled, endless tree, each branch flowing with energy. Colors shifting endlessly across the entire spectrum. A woman screaming in horror. In the distance Delilah saw...and then the memory ended. Delilah falls back onto the flower bed."Honestly, that place is twisted..." She says, fearing for her life. "Read your mind while you were remembering it." Alyra said, smirking. "That wasn't even the Web itself, that was just the gateway. Even I refuse to remember such a place." "I am sorry that you have had to endure somthing as terrible as that place.." She looks at the flowers some more. "It matters not, now. It wasn't worth it." was the response. Delilah nods."Preach" She says as she burns a flower. Alyra turned away, "I have some advice for you. There's not a chance you'll be capable of hiding now. I found you on a whim, without a tracker." She looked back, "I'm not going to do anything to you, nor will I interfere with those who will. My advice? Start running." With that, she vanished, quite literally, a crack ringing throughout the air as air rushed into the vacuum that formed where the disappeared. The timid boy's first victoryCategory:Battle Grounds Breathing heavily Bastion catches Bassoon before he hits the ground "Bassoon that was an amazing fight, you were fantastic Bassoon and you know what?" he looks at his hand smiling "so was I" he sits down now showing the grimace and pain of the battle "you know i think that's the first time i have ever won". Monarch flies down apparently he'd been watching the fight. "hehehe. Looks like the cowardly lion was beaten up by the tin man... I guess that makes me the wizard of Oz... Or the wicked witch. Depends on your point of view." He creates a ki butterfly and has it gracefully land on Bastion. "To you I'm the wizard." He creates a ki butterfly that explodes on contact with Bassoon "And to you the witch. I've been working on that for a while" He smirks. Bassoon stands wobbely as the wounds heal "Heh... *cough* Look at the poser mister Monarch" Bassoon charges some ki causing him to cough up blood but proceeding anyway, "I wouldn't call an ugly idiot like you a butterfly" Bassoon even in his poor state manipulates his aura into a flourishing set of purple butterfly wings "I wouldn't call you a witch either... *COUGH* I'd call you the MOTH in the witches dusty shack" Bassoon spits out a nasty amount of blood he drops to one knee then dispels the wings in a blue flash. Bastion slowly moves between the 2 "look i wont claim to know whatever the hell is going on here b-but i know this isnt the time or the place" he stands in front of bassoon "Monarch he called you? leave us be i-i-i know you are strong that level of k-ki control is difficult" he spread out his arms "whatever rivalry you had can wait w-whats the point of this" he is shaking showing his full awareness of the gap in their power and the state they are both in. "p-please this is the first time i have ever been victorious i h-h-humbly request you leave us be just this once" Monarch has an extremely deranged look on his face even more so then usual. As he chuckles to himself he turns super saiyan "A moth... heheehe. A moth." he keeps laughing and goes super Saiyan 2. "Oh good one. But we both know how elegantly a butterfly soars and how a moth is just a bottom dweller with wings. And the only bottom dweller with wings I see is the filthy namekian scum stood in front of me!" He shouts, He goes super Saiyan 3. "I am the Monarch. The butterfly. But to you I don't mind being known as a witch. Let me SHOW YOU! HOW WICKED I CAN BE!!!" He screams at him, before disappearing and reappearing behind Bassoon and punches him through the back of the chest. Through his left wing and the left side of the chest right where his heart would be. The fist passing right through causing a gaping wound in Bassoons chest. A sudden giant force strikes Monarch knocking him away, as the dust settles Toko is crouched next to Bassoon feeding him senzu, Flaming colored Aura crackling of his hair, shaking almost in pain Toko looks at Bastion "W...WITH his NamekIAN healing and THE senzu... He will HEAL... TAKE HIM AWAY!" he shouts then he stands hair in a blaze, he turns to monarch, the moment his eyes meet Monarchs they blaze green his hair blazing into a glowing yellow! "ZUUUCAAAAAAANAAAA YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Toko's demon Transformations blend into the Saiyan his hair hitting a shimmering light purple "I WILL KILL YOU!" He rushes Monarch grabbing him, dragging him to another battle field howling like a monster! Drags him to http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Rocky_Plains In a blind panic Bastion picks up Bassoon and runs "w-w-w-what was that? such power such anger" his body shaking violently from what he witnessed, he ran and ran till his legs could carry him no further there he rested waiting for the oncoming storm. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds